Jurassic Park 3 Yugioh style!
by Shadow Bakura
Summary: Please someone give me a better title. The Yu-Gi-Oh cast does Jurassic Park three. What madness could insue? Rated PG-13 because of violence.


Kira: Hurray! I'm finally back, with a new and improved fan fic!  
  
Bakura: excuse me, but this wouldn't be called a "fan fic" per say, because YOU'RE making US act out a movie.  
  
Kira: *Clears throat and glares daggers* Well, yes, and no, and well.  
  
Bakura: Just get on with it.  
  
Kira: Oh. Right! So, this is what's happening. Lord of the Rings is like the most popular thing to make the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh to do. Believe me, Bakura is sick and tired of either playing Saruman or Gandalf, both of which have a beard, and it's obvious HE doesn't.  
  
Bakura: *Looks prideful* Thank you for seeing it my way.  
  
Kira: However, this story doesn't have to do with Lord of the Rings at all! This is Jurassic Park 3!  
  
Bakura: Oh gods.  
  
Kira: *Evil smirk* :) That's right! And I've brought the whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast with me to take scripts and act it out. MY style.  
  
Disclaimer: Not by any way, shape, or form does Kira own Jurassic Park 3, but she does wish she owned the dinosaurs.  
  
Kira: Exactly. Now, since everybody's here,  
  
Everybody besides Bakura: HI!  
  
Kira: Let's get the parts handed out. Yami, you will be Allen Grant.  
  
Yami: YES! *Takes script and flips thru pages*  
  
Kira: Bakura, you will be Billy, Alan Grant's sidekick guy.  
  
Bakura: Oh joy. *looks a bit disappointed* I don't get eaten, do I?  
  
Kira: *Hugs him* Of course not. But you do get to touch this girl's hand in the first part!  
  
Bakura: ^_____________________^  
  
Kira: Kaiba, you'll be Paul Kirby, the guy that says he's got all the money.  
  
Kaiba: Suits me well, doesn't it?  
  
Kira: Wait until I give Tea HER part.  
  
Kaiba: That sounds bad.  
  
Kira: It is. Here you go Tea. You'll be Amanda, Paul's ex-wife.  
  
Kaiba: Oo  
  
Tea: Okay.  
  
Kira: And, if you'll notice, the actress that plays her in the movie is Tea Leoni!  
  
Tea: Oh isn't that a laugh.  
  
Kira: *Giggles menacingly* I know!  
  
Tea: *Facefault*  
  
Kira: Mokuba, you will be Eric Kirby. *Hands him a smaller script, seeing the character doesn't have many lines*  
  
Mokuba: Cool! I don't get eaten, do I?  
  
Kira: I can't tell you!  
  
Mokuba: But you told Bakura!  
  
Kira: Well that's different. He's cuter then you!  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
Mokuba: :(  
  
Kira: Joey, *Shudders* you get Tea's boyfriend's part. *Hands him the script with hands shaking*  
  
Joey: *suspicious look* O-kay.what's wrong?  
  
Everyone: *Looks very serious at him*  
  
Kira: Well, for one thing, look at your script.  
  
Joey: *looks at script, noticing it's only two pages long* Yeah?  
  
Kira: You're character dies.in a very long, agonizing death.  
  
Joey: OO  
  
Kira: Sorry, but someone had to do it. *Shrugs and continues to pass out scripts*  
  
Joey: in what way are you talking about?  
  
Kira: *Takes tea's script and shows him a part in the middle of the book*  
  
Joey: That's just wrong.  
  
Kira: *Nods* So anyway, more people's scripts. Oh, Mai, your Ellie Sattler, which in a previous movie you fell in love with Allen Grant, which *Clears throat with a cough* we all know you like *Cough* Yami.  
  
Mai: Excuse me?  
  
Yami: *Whistling*  
  
Mai: Yami?  
  
Yami: *Still whistling*  
  
Mai: YAMI!  
  
Yami: WHAT?  
  
Mai: *Slaps forehead* forget I said a word.  
  
Kira: Oookkkaayy.Anyway, for the LESS important parts. The guy named Cooper, who, um, doesn't have much of a script but is kind of important to the movie, goes to Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Look, I've seen this movie six times and I know what happens to him. I'm NOT playing him. No way!  
  
Kira: Oh come on. It's not like your really going to get ripped in hal.f.. *Notices everyone who did NOT see the movie looking at her*  
  
Kira: Oops. *Gets hit in the head by an apple from an angry Tristan fan girl* Ow! *Lord of the Ring moment!*  
  
Kira: *Rubs head* I didn't know they existed, but that knocked me into reality. Get it, knocked into reality? *Laughs at her joke*  
  
Everyone, who does NOT think it's funny: U.U'  
  
Kira: Anyway.oh yeah, that other guy.can't remember his name. Uhh.come on people help me!  
  
Bakura: Tristan's the only one who's seen the movie so don't ask us.  
  
Kira: Anyway, these people are getting called by the character's names in the movie anyway, so I'm not going to worry about it. Here, Ryou, you get his lines. *Feels very stressed out*  
  
Ryou: Thanks. *Looks at script without asking questions (Much to Kira's relief)*  
  
Kira: AM I forgetting anyone? Oh, yeah, that little kid of Ellie's and her husband.hmmm.Ah! Yugi, here you can be.  
  
Yugi: *Happy to think he'll be Mai's husband*  
  
Kira: The little boy.  
  
Yugi: WHAT?! Come on, that' unfair! That kid on there's like.two!  
  
Kira: And your point is.?  
  
Yugi: Fine. At least I don't get eaten by dinosaurs, disemboweled, or almost drown.  
  
Kira: Why don't you just TELL us how the movie goes?!  
  
Yugi: Okay, well you see, it starts.  
  
Kira: SHUT UP! I was BEING sarCASTIC!  
  
Yugi: Oh ^_^ right.  
  
Kira: Sheesh. Okay, Ellie's husband. Hmmm.how about Malik?  
  
Malik: Really? Niiicccceee! *Looks over at Mai and winks*  
  
Kira: *Slaps the back of his head* In the movie, dolt!  
  
Malik: Owww.oh, okay. *Rubs back of head*  
  
Mai: Oh, I can tell this is going to be a very LONG week.  
  
Kira: Let's see.that's it! I've gotten to the last of the scripts! So that's everyone! For those who got confused, I'll re-list them.  
  
Yami Yugi: Allen Grant  
  
Bakura: Billy Brennan  
  
Kaiba: Paul Kirby  
  
Tea: Amanda Kirby (Ex-wife, not married, which makes Kaiba happy)  
  
Mokuba: Eric Kirby  
  
Joey: Ben (Amanda's boyfriend)  
  
Tristan: Cooper (Random guy that flies the plane and stuff.)  
  
Mai: Ellie Sattler  
  
Malik: Ellie's Husband (What's his name? Doesn't matter.)  
  
Yugi: Ellie's son (Awww! Poor Yugi! NOT! I'm sooo evil!)((Don't think I don't like Yugi, cause I do! But could you picture him being chased by a dinosaur? In real life he'd get eaten so quick it'd be sickening!))  
  
Ryou: Other guy that's with Cooper. For a while (I hated to give this part to Ryou. I almost love him ((Not literally)) as much as Bakura!)  
  
  
  
So there you have it. I hope this will be interesting to you all, and I don't expect reviews until a few more chapters are done. (But I wouldn't mind some reviews now! *Puppy eyes*) Oh, and don't expect me to get EVERY SINGLE LINE THEY SAY correctly! I'm a teen, not a film director! Furthermore, Some things must be a tad bit modified for the characters portraying characters in this movie! They've got to have the personality of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, get my drift? R&R 


End file.
